Gitar
by zefacchi
Summary: Isogai tidak pernah tahu kalau Asano bisa bermain gitar. asaiso


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

**Warn: positif ooc.**

.

**Update [02 Jan 2016]: Atas dukungan semua pembaca, fic 'Gitar' ini bisa memenangkan Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2015 kategori 'Most Favorite Fic for Oneshot'. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua! ^^**

.

.

Ada saat di mana, Isogai akan menemukan Asano duduk menyendiri di ruang OSIS tanpa ditemani kroni-kroninya. Hanya dirinya—dan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya.

Ada alasan kenapa Isogai bisa sampai ke ruang OSIS selepas jam belajar-mengajar. Posisinya sebagai ketua kelas 3E memungkinkannya untuk datang ke gedung utama demi memenuhi undangan rapat ketua kelas bulanan. Dan Isogai bukanlah anak pemalas. Terutama karena letak kelasnya yang terpencil di tengah gunung, mengharuskannya datang ke ruang OSIS lebih awal daripada yang lain.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Biasanya, secepat apapun dia menuruni gunung menuju gedung utama, dia akan sampai tepat pada waktunya, dan ruang OSIS tidak akan sesenyap ini. Tapi, yang sekarang tersaji di hadapannya hanyalah Asano yang duduk memangku gitar, dan kursi-kursi kosong yang berjejer rapi mengelilingi meja panjang.

Isogai mengecek jam tangannya, membandingkannya dengan jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang salah, jam tangannya tidak terlalu lambat menunjukkan waktu.

Lantas, kenapa rapat belum juga dimulai? Ke mana yang lain? Dia yakin bahwa dia tidak salah membaca undangan rapat; tepat hari ini, pukul tiga sore. Bahkan dia menyia-nyiakan tiga puluh menit berharganya yang seharusnya bisa diluangkan untuk membunuh wali kelasnya, demi menuruni gunung.

Dia tidak sadar terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pemikirannya yang berkecamuk, hingga Asano bersuara. Mungkin sedikit geram dengan dia yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"Kenapa diam saja? Duduklah," nada perintah terlontar, dan Isogai tahu bahwa dia tidak senang jika dibantah.

Maka—masih dalam keheranan dalam pemikirannya—Isogai menarik salah satu kursi yang letaknya di ujung—paling jauh dari kursi Asano yang notabene duduk di depan meja panjang karena posisinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin kontak apapun dengan putra Ketua Dewan tersebut—setidaknya sebelum yang lain datang.

Namun tindak tanduknya direspon dengan kekehan yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau duduk jauh sekali? Kau takut padaku?" Asano masih memangku gitar tersebut, satu tangan memposisikannya seperti hendak memainkannya.

Isogai merasa sedikit terhina.

"Tidak, hanya saja—" ada kata yang harus dia olah dulu dalam kepalanya. "—aku dari kelas E."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Yah—kurasa tidak baik jika aku duduk di bagian depan."

"Tidak _nyambung_," celetuknya. Fokus kedua manik ungu itu berpaling dari gitar pada Isogai, yang kini mengkerut kesal, namun bungkam.

Ada senyum kecil yang terukir di wajah sang ketua OSIS. Diam-diam terus mengawasi Isogai yang memilih menundukkan kepala dan menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku yang dia bawa. Asano bukannya tidak tahu bahwa itu hanya aktingnya semata. Bahkan dia sendiri bisa menebak bahwa sosok dengan helaian rambut hitam kelam itu tengah salah tingkah.

"Isogai," tanpa bisa dikendalikan, nama itu meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bantalan kursi di sampingnya. "Duduklah di sini."

Bisa dilihat kedua bola mata lawan bicaranya membelalak. Asano hanya mengukir senyum.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita berbincang sejenak untuk membunuh keheningan."

Asano memang pandai memilih kalimat. Sayang, seberapa banyak pun kiasan yang dia lukis dari tiap perkataannya, bukan berarti yang dituju akan langsung menerima tawarannya.

Gelengan sebagai jawaban. Ada rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka dibantah, Isogai."

Kena telak. Isogai tahu bahwa tidak baik membuat masalah, terutama karena dia adalah anak kelas E, dan sosok pirang di depannya ini adalah ketua OSIS yang punya kuasa. Jadi, dengan berat hati, dia memaksa tubuhnya berdiri dari posisi nyamannya di kursi, mendekati lelaki tersebut, dan duduk di sampingnya—persis seperti apa yang telah diintruksikan.

Asano mengulas senyum. Yakin bahwa orang di sebelahnya tidak akan berniat pindah, dia kembali fokus pada gitar. Memetik senar tepat pada kunci C, menghasilkan bunyi singkat dalam nada rendah.

Tampaknya itu sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Isogai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Asano-kun bisa bermain gitar."

Dua pasang bola mata kemudian bertemu pandang.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Gitar hanya salah satu keahlianku."

Sedikit menyombongkan diri tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Isogai mengangguk kecil, menggumamkan kata-kata pujian, sambil manik matanya terus fokus pada gitar di pangkuan Asano. Sang empunya gitar yang peka bisa memahami arti tersirat dari pandangan itu.

"Mau coba memainkannya, Isogai?"

"E-eh? Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau mau," Asano memindahkan gitar dari pangkuannya ke pangkuan Isogai. Memposisikan gitar itu senyaman mungkin.

Isogai menatap gitar itu bingung. Ragu-ragu ketika kedua tangannya mengambil posisi.

"Kau tahu di mana letak kunci C?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Asano-kun. Aku tidak bisa main gitar."

Asano mengabaikannya. "Untuk kunci C, kau harus meletakkan jarimu di sini," dia menunjuk salah satu senar. "di sini, dan juga di sini. Sekarang, coba mainkan."

Isogai menempatkan jari-jarinya pada area yang telah ditunjukkan Asano. Sementara tangan kanannya mencoba memetik.

Nada rendah mengalun sebentar. Namun kernyitan Asano muncul.

"Nadanya agak berbeda. Kau pasti salah menekan senar," lelaki itu menatap posisi jari-jari tangan kiri Isogai. "Lihat. Sudah kubilang kau harus menekan senar yang ini. Jarimu jangan kaku begitu, kau jadi menekan senar lain." Asano mendekat, membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Tangan kanannya menggeser jari-jari Isogai ke arah yang tepat.

Isogai tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, dan detak jantungnya yang makin lama makin kencang. Semua titah dari Asano melayang pergi menjauhi telinganya, tak ada yang tertangkap. Fokusnya hanya teralih pada tangan Asano yang masih memegang tangan kiri Isogai, mengatur posisi yang pas.

Asano berhenti bicara saat sadar lawan bicaranya terdiam tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Kau kenapa, Isogai?"

Dia tersentak. "Ah, tidak apa-apa," tangan kirinya menjauhi tangan Asano, memilih menggenggam bagian lain dari tubuh gitar tersebut. "Aku hanya berpikir, ternyata bermain gitar sulit juga …"

"Ya ampun. Kau baru memainkan satu kunci."

Isogai terkekeh kecil, mengembalikan gitar itu pada pemiliknya. "Aku tidak paham mengenai gitar. Mungkin karena itu, aku beranggapan kalau orang yang bisa memainkan gitar itu keren—"

Isogai menutup mulutnya, sadar telah membuka topik ke arah yang salah. Dua bola mata ungu membelalak sedikit, dan senyum seringai terukir dengan cepat di wajahnya.

"Begitukah?" satu alisnya terangkat. Rona merah makin pekat di wajah Isogai.

"I-itu—" Isogai menoleh, berusaha memutus pandangannya dari kedua mata Asano. "Ah—ke-kenapa yang lain belum datang, ya? Apa mereka terlambat?" dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, begitu juga matanya yang melirik ke lantai.

Seringai di wajahnya tak hilang.

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku mengirim undangan rapat itu pada yang lain?"

Pandangannya kembali jatuh pada Asano. Lelaki itu juga membiaskan rona merah—meski tak sepekat dirinya.

"Jadi, Isogai, apa menurutmu aku ini keren?"

Seringai yang tadinya terukir kini digantikan senyum yang memancarkan kelembutan. Detak jantungnya makin berpacu. Isogai menelan ludah.

"Kalau begitu, mau tidak jadian denganku?"

.

.

**end.**

.

**a/n: **opini pribadi karna saya lemah sama cowo yang bisa main gitar. pantes aja kepincut sama asano /lain.

btw ini nyambung apa engga sih? ngetiknya ngebut soalnya .-.

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
